


Strange Behaviour

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee wonders what the change in JJ’s behaviour might signify.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Surprise’.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Like Like Love.

Every day, arriving at work when a certain other detective is likely to be in the building, Dee has to run the gauntlet of JJ’s over affectionate excesses. It might sound crazy, but that’s the worst part of Dee’s day. JJ may be a good six inches shorter than Dee, not to mention slimmer and therefore lighter, but that doesn’t mean he can’t inflict an unfair amount of pain, even though Dee knows that’s not the little guy’s intention.

The deeper problem is that Dee does actually genuinely like JJ, or he does when JJ isn’t doing the love-struck, starry-eyed bit. He doesn’t enjoy having to rebuff someone he considers a friend, having to keep on hurting his feelings, but he’s not attracted to JJ in the slightest, so he’s not going to string him along and keep him thinking he has a chance. That wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

Not that rebuffing JJ ever has the desired effect; it just seems to make the little guy even more determined to wear Dee down and win his love. Dee knows that’s never going to happen, but no matter what he says or does, JJ never wavers in his devotion. The whole situation is exhausting as well as painful, which is why Dee avoids his fellow detective as much as possible.

Can’t avoid him this morning though, because he’s right there getting a drink of water when Dee enters the squad room. Dee tenses in anticipation of the inevitable assault, but…

As he turns away from the water cooler, drink in hand, JJ spots Dee and smiles brightly. “Morning, Dee, nice shirt!” he says, making his way back across the squad room to his desk.

Dee stares after him, puzzled. Okay, now that was a surprise; he can’t remember that ever happening before. No glomping tackle, no spouting romantic gibberish, just a smile, a compliment, and a ‘Good morning’. Did this mean Dee had finally won and that JJ had given up his fruitless pursuit of the unattainable? 

Dee starts to smile; that would be a dream come true! Then his smile fades into a frown. But what if this is just JJ trying out a new tactic? Slouching into his chair, Dee rests his head on his blotter and groans quietly. Now it’s going to be bothering him all day!

The End


End file.
